White Tomorrow
by Preaching Red
Summary: The heat of tomorrow burns far brighter than the fever of the moment.


**AN:**

**To be honest, I have no idea where to start. **

**Actually, I do**

**I'M BACK!**

**For those of you who thought I would turn my back and never return... kudos... that's what I was planning. But the mournful PMs have guilt tripped me into returning (I'm joking), so I stand, er, sit, before you, poised to write my next story. Which brings me neatly to the next paragraph**

**The only thing I can say is that I am interested about how this story will play out, considering I have no idea what my plot will be. (I tried to prepare, I really did, but school… lacrosse… life… school… school) I am venturing into uncharted waters (How so you will learn in later chapters (I hope)) with this work. I have vacillated day in and day out regarding the plot and characters and basically the whole premise of the story. But in the end I decided to go back to my original claim and make a story that connects directly to my previous/next story Proven (However, before you say anything, wait until you read the note at the bottom, and please ****read all of it****). But you don't need to worry about that. Let me fret over the nitty-gritty while you roll over in your bed, get comfortable in your chair, get ready to procrastinate on work because the first chapter of my next endeavor starts now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

_When defeat comes, accept it as a signal that your plans are not sound, rebuild those plans, and set sail once more toward your coveted goal._

_ Napoleon Hill_

* * *

_"It was a battle I will never forget, and I'm sure my opponent will always carry it with him even if he won't admit it. Despite being the underdog he and his companions fought until they could no longer move, although I was thick and dense back then, that didn't stop me from respecting the young man before me. Just prior to the match, as we stared each other down, I can vividly recall his burning amber gaze searing the air they touched with determination. The determination that all trainers should bear but only few do, the determination, or, more to be more precise, the will to win."_

_"Of course I was shocked when Darkrai fell, it was something I had not foreseen and that is something in itself. To this day I still wonder if that was so through my own arrogance, or my opponent's resilience and will to win. I'm sure that all those spectators, those who watched my Darkrai plummet, will assure you and any other trainer, business man, housewife, child, that that match was the true, vivacious finale the Sinnoh league deserved."_

_"Yes, I do realize the crowd was against me. To be frank I think even a small part of me sided with the fiery youth who stood opposite me that day. Despite my record-breaking victory odds I can sincerely say that over half that stadium bet on little Ash Ketchum that day. And I can sincerely say, that my money will always be on little Ash Ketchum."_

_ The Jonathon Crawford Show: The champion of the 94__th__ Sinnoh league, on the 94__th__ Sinnoh league_

* * *

The field became shrouded under a blanket of dust as the energy of two Pokémon's signature attacks collided. Everyone was on the edge of his or her seat as they eagerly awaited the results of the destruction. This battle was no longer about the championship and it mattered not how many Pokémon one had in reserve while the other had none. All that mattered was the clash of attrition between these two Pokémon.

The crowd's breath was bated as a light breeze swept through the stadium, blissfully unaware of the suspense it had just put at ease. But also unaware of the heartbreak it caused one contestant.

"Pikachu and Latios are both unable to continue, but seeing as the green trainer has four more Pokémon left… Tobias. Is. The. WINNER!" Shouted the ref, raising his flags in the mysterious trainer's direction.

"There you have it folks! Although Tobias has lost 2 legendary Pokémon to Ash he still has four unknowns in reserve. And no matter how hard it was to take down Darkrai and Latios, Ash Ketchum is still on the losing end of another tournament." The announcer laminated in mock excitement. To him, the battle outcome was obvious, and no matter how impressive Ash was today. Tobias was always, and would always be, the clear winner.

Ash hurriedly rushed out onto the field and picked up his starter, rapidly firing questions regarding the mouse's health and how he felt. As was the norm, his starter brushed aside his concern with a bright eyed, slightly quiet, coo.

With his starter sorted for the time being, the Pallet trainer gave Tobias a respectful bow before turning on his heel and striding out of the stadium without a word.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Dawn inquired as her and Brock rushed out of the stadium, eager to beat the jostling crowd. The blunette's concern for the answer was evident in the tentative tone presented with her question.

Although Ash had dealt with loss before, this one in particular would be a struggle even for an experienced failure to overcome. Regardless of the fact that Ash had just battled, and defeated, two legendary Pokémon the defeat was, in a way, still very much humiliating.

"Of course he will. He's Ash, he'll bounce back just like he always does." Brock told her reassuringly, although even he sounded slightly unsure about his proclamation.

"How are my Pokémon doing Nurse Joy?" Ash demanded. The nervousness regarding the brutality of the beating some of his younger Pokémon received apparent in the young trainer's tone and stature, "No lasting damage?"

Ash's concern was obliterated by a bright and reassuring smile from Nurse Joy, "Of course not, they are all healed up and will be in fighting shape by tomorrow"

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Ash breathed a sigh of relief, "I don't know what I would do without you!" The Pallet trainer chuckled sheepishly as Pikachu leapt off the tray and landed expertly on one shoulder, before maneuvering his way to the other.

"It's my job" Nurse Joy shrugged, used to the scene played out before her.

Ash thanked her gain before striding out of the Pokémon center, his pokeballs secured on his belt under his black vest. The light ocean breeze that met him outside was a refreshing escape from the stress and heat of the Pokémon stadium. Looking around, Ash couldn't help but note all the people mulling about, some staring out at the sea, some talking with their friends and others talking with the object of their affection. Some however, were sending glances at him and whispering furiously to one another. Ash sighed, no matter how used to it he was he didn't like it any more than he did during the Indigo league. Then again, nothing could compare to the ridicule he received in the days following his loss to Ritchie.

Ash's eyes lit up as he remembered a place he had stumbled upon during the day he arrived. During evasion practice Pikachu had connected solidly with a Thunderbolt on Staraptor, sending the large bird spiraling down. Ash and his Pokémon rushed to the spot where they assumed their friend had gone down. Ash had thrown branches out of the way with such vigor and trampled bushed with such fervor in his haste to find his friend that he paved a trail, a trail that only someone who knew about it would notice it. Ash eventually burst through the wall of greenery, falling flat on his face, as he found nothing putting up the resistance necessary to keep him upright.

Ash traced his path mentally in his mind, finding his way easily even in the growing darkness. Sure he tripped once or twice over the occasional protruding root, but other than that the trek went off without a hitch.

Without much delay, the pair calmly weaved their way into the clearing that housed the most beautiful scenery Ash had ever seen. Without the lights cast and the haze produced by the city the stars that could be seen could not be clearer and the setting sun, visible by means of the cliff that dropped straight to the ocean with nothing obscuring the visage, threw its light elegantly down to Earth, reflecting off the pristine lake that lay down a gentle, grassy knoll. Ash sat down on said hillside, drawing in a deep breath of air while he took in the scenery, savoring the fresh air. Letting it out Ash decided to initiate the conversation.

"Another tournament, Pi." Ash sighed to his now healed starter. Both knew that the imminent weeks would be a struggle, and Ash knew he needed time alone to pick up his shattered confidence and resolve. There was no better way to piece himself back together than with one who understood, his faithful starter.

"Pika…" The electric mouse sighed in response, the little Pokémon's eyes telling the same story as his master and friend's.

"How many more will we have to go through before we finally pull one off?"

"Pikachu…" The mouse verbally shrugged clearly deep in thought.

"Yeah, I guess there is always the fact that this might not be the right path for us… but, we've come so far. And to throw it all away now would be pointless, we _can _win, we've proven that before."

"Chu, Pika, Pikachu"

Ash chuckled, "Thanks, Pi. I guess being an optimist has its strong points."

The two friends continued to lay there, eyes focused unwaveringly on the ever-darkening sky. Soon, the fire scorching the horizon extinguished, replaced by the calming, illuminated hue cast by the moon.

"You know, Pi" Ash started, "remember that day, with the Spearow attack?"

"Chu"

"Remember when I told them I was destined for the top, and that I couldn't be defeated by the likes of them?"

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"Yeah, I guess it was a little corny." Ash laughed quietly, his auburn eyes sparked so fast Pikachu almost missed it, "But now that I think back on it, I can't help but feel like I was wrong."

"Pi?"

"I mean, I know it sounds a little bizarre, but up until recently, I honestly believed in my proclamation all those years ago… I guess the whole, 'ready or not world here I come' thing has worn off. I don't have the advantage of being 10 anymore, and people are looking towards the next generation of trainers. I either need to up my game or get out of the battle circuit" Ash sighed morosely, gaze traveling to the patch of grass decorated with a pair of wildflowers situated between his knees.

"Pika, chu, Pikachu"

"Why would I look outside the five regions?" Ash's eyes widened slightly, "More to the point, how? Pikachu, Unova would be a stretch with my mom, what are the odds of convincing her to let me go to places like Orre?"

"Pikachu, pika"

"Yeah, Altomare _is _out of the five regions jurisdiction, but Altomare is a city not a forest or mountain or desert or any place remotely harsh enough to truly improve to the kind of standards we're aiming for"

"Pika… chu, pi"

"Nice try Pikachu, but under the sea won't work."

The pair fell silent once again as they continued to gaze at the heavens, minds furiously pondering their next move. Their ruminating gazes scoured the heavens, their respective irises reflecting the consoling lightshow being broadcasted to the world. The moon sparkled in stark contrast to the inky sky while stars glittered stunningly in the background, defiantly reminding the watchers that they existed too, and could put on an equally spellbinding show. A cool autumn breeze swept quietly through the pair's respective manes, accenting the refreshing production with soothing whispers and lulling caresses.

"Ash!" A voice called out, shattering the serene atmosphere. It was a voice the Pallet trainer recognized. He didn't respond, rather he opted to wait for the speaker to inevitably find him.

"Oh, I thought I'd find you here" The same voice said, bushes rustling lightly and leaves crunching softly as the speaker strode into the clearing, just as Ash predicted

"Brock, why are you out here?"

"Looking for you. That was a rough loss and I just wanted to make sure you weren't taking it too hard on yourself" The man patted Ash's shoulder

"Thanks Brock, I'm alright" Ash replied shortly his eyes and expression falsely lighting up.

"Pi, Pikachu!"

"You sure? Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't worry about it. We're alright" Ash responded again, his bright façade never faltering

"If you're sure… but try not to over think your loss, no one could have fought equally against him except a champion" Brock attempted to console, but sighed when his remark had no effect, "We'll be in the Pokémon center, try not to stay out too late."

"Sure thing"

"Pika"

Ash and Pikachu once again lulled themselves into silence as Brock's footsteps faded into the distance. For a few moments, everything was serene. The lake's surface lay un blemished by not even the smallest ripple. A few stray Starly chirped quietly, only adding to the tranquil environment. As Ash stared up at the distant Elysium he felt his eyelids droop, his vision being cut down accordingly. Deciding not to fight it, the young Pallet native fell into a blissful slumber, followed shortly by his eternally loyal partner.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Pathetic, yep, that's why I posted so soon, so I could get some help on how to make it longer! I don't really know how this works, so if you know how to send documents then please show me the ropes. **

**I know this is going to sound odd, but I want everyone to completely forget about Proven. I officially hate that work. Yeah I was into it at the time, but after some thought I realized I was being wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too mainstream. I originally thought this was a good idea, get my 'career' off with a well liked pairing and popular concept and then get into my own ideas. Unfortunately, that plan worked perfectly and now I want to tear my hair out every time I see a new favorite for Proven (I get them more than daily last I checked). If you truly like it I wont stop you of course… that would be indoctrination… and that would be totalitarian… and that would be illegal. I have no idea why Proven is held in such high regards. A certain author (Who has the right idea) has already contacted me with regards to rewriting it, or simply continuing it and i gave him or her the go ahead. **

**Yes, even if it carries me into my 80s, I will finish this fic, like I promised with Proven. So, back to my main point, while you're reading this, I want you to bully Proven into a corner, taunt him a little before stuffing him in a trashcan. If you make connections (To Proven) I applaud you, if you don't I couldn't care less. Just, don't look for "Oh it's Proven's predecessor, I wonder if he had a hardcore Cynthia relationship (which can be immediately terminated) or about the war he talked about-" No! Bad reader! None of that; a ****clean slate with a side of open mind if you would be so kind.**

**Guys, I don't want to sound awkward, but I have no image for this fic... help? Please?**


End file.
